Life in the Elrios Search Party
by Onishin Tsukitenshi
Summary: A series of one-shots in the daily life of the Elrios Search Party.


**Strawberries- The guys want to take a shower, but the shampoo is missing.**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight  
Aisha- Elemental Master  
Rena- Grand Archer  
Raven- Veteran Commander  
Eve- Code Empress  
Chung- Iron Paladin  
Ara- Sakra Devanam  
Elesis- Crimson Avenger  
Add- Diabolic Esper  
Lu/Ciel- Diabla/Demonio  
Rose- Freyja**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

In the bathroom, the men were in a panic. Elsword yelled, "Where's the shampoo?" He was looking everywhere, even though the others looked everywhere. Turning to Raven, he asked, "Raven! Do you have any ideas?"

The half-Nasod swordsman shook his head and answered, "No, I haven't. I do know that we bought it just yesterday and that this bathroom is shared with the girls, though. Maybe they have it." As he said this, everyone gave him a weird look. Continuing, he said, "Oh, the scent of the shampoo... I can still remember it so clearly..."

Chung's eyebrows furrowed as he said, "I get it, Mister Raven, but we need to find the shampoo soon! You, Mister Ciel, and I all have the longest hair, and Mister Add doesn't like being dirty!" The esper, sitting several feet away, twitched at the thought of not washing his hair properly without shampoo.

Sighing, Add got up and said, "I'll be back in a minute." He quickly flicked his hand and summoned his Dynamos. Mentally commanding them, Add had the drones make a rift. Without even looking at the group, he stepped inside before it closed.

"Wait," said Ciel, "did Add just go in without a towel?"

Add walked through the rift he made, and looked at the fragments of space and time that floated around him. In them, flashes of his life as Edward Grenore flickered. He stopped and looked sadly at a fragment that showed a young and beautiful white-haired woman- his mother, Grace Grenore. She was the only person in his life who had ever cared about him. Then the image changed to a man with glasses and slicked-back hair, which made Add scowl. The man waqs his father, Asker Grenore. The man was a cruel father, caring only about his research. Hell, he even tried to turn Add into a Nasod just in an attempt to make a war machine.

Add's thoughts drifted even further, thinking about how he ended up in the future. Grace had sabotaged Asker's attempt to turn Add into a Nasod by tampering with the machines. The Nasod prototype drone that would eventually become the Nasod Dynamo was originally programmed to turn Edward Grenore into a machine, but the boy's mother altered the programming, so that when her son's name was registered, it would change the name to Add.

Even more, the recording she left showed what she exactly did, including tampering with the teleporter that would take the boy out of the library he was trapped in. The alteration was that it would send him 300 years into the future. There, he met Echo, who gave him clothes and food in exchange for helping with Banthus's bandits. Soon, he was forced to go back to the library, where Dynamo ran out of power and was rebuilt as the drones Add now had.

Snapping out of memory lane, Add reopened the rift and stepped out.

 _The previous night_

The rift opened up in the bathroom, startling the girls. As Add stepped out, he noted that they were staring at him with red faces and were covering themselves. Well, Rose and Aisha were. Rena just had the blush since her back was turned to the man. Elesis was being her usual emotionless self, but was staring just below Add's waist. Add glanced at them and muttered, "Well, it looks like the time travel was a success. Now then, time to start my search."

He looked around the bathroom, and his eyes locked onto Lu. Specifically, he was looking between her legs. He ominously walked towards her, ignoring Ara's look, which was a mix of embarrassment, shock, horror, and shattered innocence. She fainted and mumbled, "Man.. in the... bath... room..."

His lips twitched when he noticed that Eve was also flustered, with wide eyes and a massive blush on her face. She managed to stutter, "S-s-so b-bold!" Walking past her, the time traveler made his way to Lu.

Still looking between her legs, he said, "Perfect!" Lu's blush increased as he reached his hand between her legs...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and grasped the bottle of shampoo that was in front of Lu.

Getting back up, he said, "I'll be borrowing this. Get it back from Elbrat tomorrow." He walked into the rift and said, "See ya!" as the rift closed.

Lu, her heart beating rapidly, blushed even more as the moment repeated in her brain. And as that happened, she felt a massive heat coming from her nether regions. She yelled, "Th-that i-insolent moron!" She then quickly finished her shower and ran out. The other girls followed her example.

 _Back to present time_

Add was sitting back in his original seat, washing his hair. For some reason, his left cheek was stinging. When he looked in the mirror, he say a small hand print on his cheek. Glancing at the other boys, he say what while Elsword and Raven had lumps on their heads, Chung was fine and Ciel looked like he barely got any sleep the night before.

He listened to the conversation just in time to hear Ciel say, "And that was pretty much what Lu was complaining to me about last night. I barely got any sleep since she was so frustrated. She practically used Altar of Evil to turn back into an adult and made me have sex with her for five hours straight! Sheesh, I don't know if that was the worst night of my life or the best. But what I do know is that Lu is great in bed."

Hearing this, Raven and Elsword turned around and, in unison, yelled, "Master Add! Please teach me to time travel! I want to peek on girls too!" However, Add wasn't listening.

He passed the shampoo over, and they happily accepted. As the boys washed their hair, Raven said, "Ah, this is the shampoo I was talking about. Man, it smells better than I remembered!"

Suddenly, Add realized that the shampoo's texture was a bit off. He grabbed the bottle and read the label. He said, "Raven, you were the one who bought the shampoo, right?" Not seeing where it was going, the swordsman nodded. The time traveler continued, "And did you read the label?"

Raven blinked and asked, "Why are you asking this?"

Holding out the bottle, Add said, "This is why I'm asking. You bought the wrong thing, idiot!" Everyone crowded around the bottle and read the label. They turned to Raven with twitching eyebrows, and punched his face.

The bottle's label read: Women's Body Wash- Strawberry scent.

 **And that's it. I'll be able to work on my stories more during Thanksgiving week.**

 **Add's real name is Edward Grenore, his mother's name was Grace Grenore, and his father was Asker Grenore. He grew up during the time when Nasods still existed and was a young boy during the first war between humans and Nasods. You know the slavery and library incident. Grace sent Add 300 years into the future to protect him. And yes, this is all true and is canon. The Elsword webcomic Quantum Leap confirms it.**

 **So if you think about it, Add is technically the oldest person in the El Search Party, excluding Lu, Eve, and Rena. Now that's something to think about.**

 **Please review, tell me what you think, but no flames. I don't want to hear your insults. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


End file.
